wp_fanfictionfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Hit It!
Hit it! (1969) (8/10 Punkte) Der Stuntman Josh Baker lebt in New York City. Er lernt auf einer Straße eine Frau kennen, die ohnmächtig wird. Sie wird in einem Notarztwagen mitgenommen. Als Baker sie im Krankenhaus besuchen will, stellt er fest, dass sie niemals eingeliefert wurde. Ähnliche Fälle mehren sich – die Frauen haben gemeinsam, dass sie unter Diabetes leiden. Baker und der Polizist Spencer ermitteln. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Frauen entführt wurden, um für illegale medizinische Experimente zu dienen. Hit it 2! - Jetzt gibs auf die Glocke! (1972) (10/10 Punkte) Der chemische Kampfstoff Agent Red ist in den USA während des Kalten Krieges entwickelt und von der Sowjetunion gestohlen worden, die Agent Red als zu große Bedrohung angesehen hat. Nach dem Fall des Eisernen Vorhanges wollen die Russen den Stoff loswerden, da er ihnen zu gefährlich wird. Der Kampfstoff soll an Bord eines amerikanischen Atom-U-Boots in die Staaten zurückgebracht werden. Doch russische Terroristen kapern das U-Boot und bringen damit Agent Red in ihre Gewalt. Ihr Ziel: Millionen unschuldiger Menschen zu töten und damit gegen die Korruption und Skrupellosigkeit der Weltpolitik zu demonstrieren. Doch Matt Hendricks, ein Spezialist der US-Marines, befindet sich mit Doktor Linda Christian und Stuntman Josh Baker, der jetzt für die Regierung arbeitet auch an Bord des U-Boots und nimmt den erbarmungslosen Kampf gegen die Terrorgruppe auf. Sie schaffen es, die Pläne der Terroristen zu vereiteln und verhindern die Freisetzung des Stoffes. Hit it 3! (1974) (10/10 Punkte) Josh Baker muss seine Freundin befreien, die entführt wurde. Hintergrund dieser Tat ist die Tatsache, dass der Vater der Freundin, Dr. Strobel, ein tödliches Gift erfunden hat und Simon Glock, ein Chemie-Unternehmer, nun dieses in seine Hände bekommen will. Josh verbündet sich mit einem jungen Ninja-Schüler. In Venezuela kommt es zum Showdown. Hit it 4! (1976) (7/10 Punkte) Der Kiffer Mike lebt mit seiner Freundin Phoebe zusammen, die Beziehung wird durch Mikes zahlreiche Zwangsstörungen gestört. Dennoch plant Mike, Phoebe einen Heiratsantrag zu machen. Eines Tages stellt sich heraus, dass Mike das Resultat eines CIA-Experimentes von Dr. Strobel ist, welche ihn nun eliminieren will, um Spuren zu verwischen. Mike wird von seiner CIA-Betreuerin unwissentlich aktiviert und tötet alles, was sich ihm in den Weg stellt. Derweil erfährt er, dass Phoebe zu CIA-Zeiten seine psychologische Betreuerin war, was ihn an seinen Gefühlen und seiner Identität zweifeln lässt. Kein geringerer als Josh Baker bekommt den Auftrag ihn zu stoppen. Hit it 5! (1977) (7/10 Punkte) Der Profikiller Robert Rath ist der beste seiner Zunft. Wer einen sicheren Auftrag ausführen lassen will, der engagiert ihn. Aber nicht nur Raths Fähigkeiten haben ihm den Spitzenplatz gesichert. Vor 15 Jahren hat er seinen Ausbilder ins Jenseits befördert, um selbst das große Geschäft machen zu können. Seitdem lebt Rath mit dieser Schuld. Mittlerweile plant er seine Karriere als Auftragsmörder an den Nagel zu hängen und nach einem letzten Job aussteigen. Aber natürlich läuft der ganz anders ab, als er sich das vorgestellt hat. Denn auf einmal taucht ein jüngerer Killer auf und erledigt seine Zielperson. Wütend macht sich Rath auf die Suche nach dem Schützen, denn das will er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Sein Konkurrent ist der durchgeknallte Miguel Bain, der unbedingt die Nummer Eins in seinem Gewerbe werden möchte und es deswegen auf den gealterte Profi abgesehen hat. Jetzt muss Rath beweisen, dass er noch längst nicht zum alten Eisen gehört und um sein eigenes Leben kämpfen. Um bessere Chancen gegen seinen Konkurenten zu haben verbündet er sich mit Josh Baker. Hit it 6! - Gnadenlose Jagd! (1982) (9/10 Punkte) Josh und Katherine Baker ziehen gemeinsam mit deren Tochter Brooke um (die beiden lernen sich im 5. Teil kennen). In der neuen Stadt verliebt sich Brooke in den stadtbekannten Herumtreiber Denny, doch ihr Stiefvater Josh erkennt sofort das irgendwas mit ihm nicht stimmt. Als sie ihn als kriminellen entlarvt, entführt er Brooke und verschleppt sie nach Paris. Doch mit ihrem schlagfertigen Vater und dessen Kollege, den genialen Wissenschatler Dr. Strobel hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet. Hit it Forever! (1987) (8,5/10 Punkte) Mark Roberts wird des Mordes an zwei Mitarbeitern des Diplomatic Security Service (DSS) beschuldigt. Doch er beteuert, die Taten nicht begangen zu haben, obwohl seine Fingerabdrücke am Tatort gefunden sein sollen. Sein guter alter Freund Josh Baker nimmt die Jagd auf den wahren Täter auf und stößt dabei auf eine CIA-Verschwörung. Hit it 8! (1994) (8/10 Punkte) Josh Baker jagd in diesem Film zusammen mit Dr. Strobel einen kaltherzigen Serienmörder. Hit it 9! - Oh Yeah! (1996) (7/10 Punkte) Josh Baker lernt während eines Filmdrehs die Kunst des Kung Fu's und muss diese bald in der Praxis beweisen nachdem ein Anschlag auf das Weiße Haus unternommen wird und er den Auftrag bekommt die Schuldigen niederzustrecken. Hit it 10! (1998) (5,5/10 Punkte) Josh Baker muss seine tote Frau, die von nordkoreanischen Agenten umgebracht wurde rächen! Auch 5 Monate nach Karriereende ist Baker immer noch voll in Fahrt. Hit it 11! (2001) (5/10 Punkte) Der taubstumme Kong arbeitet als Auftragskiller für einen Gangsterboss. Er verliebt sich in Fon, die in einer Apotheke arbeitet. Als die beiden eines Abends im Park spazieren gehen, werden sie von zwei Gangstern überfallen, von denen Kong einen erschießt. Fon ist drüber so schockiert, dass sie wegläuft und nichts mehr mit Kong zu tun haben will. Kong rastet aus und tötet jetzt alles was ihm zu Augen kommt. Josh Baker fährt nach Hongkong um ihn aufzuhalten. Hit it 12! (2002) (5/10 Punkte) Josh Baker nimmt an der Kung Fu Meisterschaft in Tokyo teil, doch er hat es mit einem schweren Gegner zu tun. Hit it 13! (2002) (1/10 Punkte) Josh Baker kämpft in diesem Teil gegen Untote, nachdem ein Zombivirus ausbricht und fast die gesammte Bevölkerung seiner Stadt zombifiziert wird. Zusammen mit seiner Stieftochter Brooke nimmt er den Kampf auf. Hit it 14! (2003) (8/10 Punkte) Der verwöhnte Schauspieler Nick Lang ist Action-Star seichter Hollywoodabenteuerfilme im Stile von Indiana Jones. Um als Schauspieler ernstgenommen zu werden, bewirbt er sich um die Hauptrolle im Film Blood on the Asphalt, einem authentischen Agententhriller. Lang fliegt von Kalifornien nach New York City, wo der CIA-Chef ihm zusichert, dass er Lang einem echten Ex-Agent zuteilen wird. Zugeteilt wird er dem knallharten und zynischen Hobbydedektiven Josh Baker, der gerade dabei ist, einen psychopathischen Serienmörder, den Party-Killer (im Original "Party Crasher"), zu suchen. Zusammen jagen sie ihn jetzt. Hit it 15! (2004) (6,5/10 Punkte) Air Marshal Bill Marks ist auf einem Flug von New York City nach London eingesetzt. Kurz nach dem Start erhält er über das interne Netzwerk des Flugzeugs eine Kurznachricht, dass alle 20 Minuten ein Passagier getötet wird, sollten nicht 150 Millionen US-Dollar auf ein Konto überwiesen werden. Zum Glück ist Josh Baker an Bord! Hit it 16! (2005) (6/10 Punkte) Der US-amerikanische “Superagent” Mike Merrick bekommt einen heiklen Auftrag. Man befürchtet, dass Ägypten mit Hilfe eines deutschen Wissenschaftlers eine Superwaffe, eine gegen Israel und die freie Welt gerichtete Atomrakete, konstruieren will, mit der die “Weltherrschaft” angestrebt wird. Er soll undercover nach Ägypten fliegen. Klar, das er die Mission aber nicht ohne seinen guten Freund Josh Baker schaffen kann. Hit it 17! (2006) (5/10 Punkte) Josh Baker wird Zielobjekt der Illuminaten, die ihn ein für alle male ausschalten wollen. Unerwartet jagen sie die Beerdigung von Dr. Helmut Strobel (1931-2006) in die Luft und töten dabei beinah Josh Baker. Ein Kampf beginnt! Hit it 18! (2007) (4,5/10 Punkte) Josh Baker begibt sich im Auftrag der Regierung auf die Suche nach einem verlorenen Maya Tempel. Doch auch die Russen sind auf der Suche. Hit it 19! (2007) (10/10 Punkte) Josh Baker kämpft jetzt fürs FBI gegen die Mafia. Der Film gilt als einer der besten überhaupt und wurde für die Kategorie "Bester Film", der Oscars nominiert. Hit it 20! (2007) (7,5/10 Punkte) Dieser Film handelt von einem Jugendabenteuer von Josh Baker. Hit it 21! (2008) (6/10 Punkte) Jamie Cold ist ein böser russischer Doppelagent, der nur ein Ziel hat! Josh Baker töten! Hit it 21! (2009) (4/10 Punkte) Josh Baker heiratet erneut. Doch es stellt sich bald heraus, das seine Frau ein Zombi ist und damit eine Gefahr für die ganze Stadt! Hit it 22! (2011) (3/10 Punkte) Josh Baker kämpft privat gegen muslimische Terroristen, nachdem die Regierung ihn in Zwangsruhestand setzt. Hit it 23! (2013) (5,5/10 Punkte) Josh Baker kämpft an der Seite seines Patensohnes Liam Hemsworth gegen künstliche Intelligenz. Hit it 24! (2014) (8/10 Punkte) Josh Baker kämpft im Alleingang gegen isländische Terrorsekte. Der Film wurde sehr positiv aufgenommen. Hit it 25! (2014) (4/10 Punkte) Josh Baker tötet versehntlich auf einer Geburtstagsfeier seinen Cousin und verfehlt in Deppresionen. Es stellt sich heraus das sein Cousin einem Mordanschlag einer japanischen Geheimarmee zum Opfer fiel. Sie wollten mit dem Mord genau bezwecken das Baker eben in Depressionen verfehlt um diesen unschädlich zu machen. Doch Baker nimmt an der Armee blutige Rache. Hit it 26! (2015) (7/10 Punkte) Josh Baker will eine irische Gangsterbande unschädlich machen, die für den Tod seines Freundes Jake und dessen Familie schuldig ist. Hit it 27! (2015) (6,5/10 Punkte) Josh Baker kämpft gegen die korrupte CIA und wird am Ende umgebracht (1952-2014). Hit it Returns! (2016) (3/10 Punkte) In naher Zukunft wird Josh Baker von einer regierungsfeindlichen Allianz wiederbelebt und muss sich gemeinsam mit dieser dem Feind, der teuflichen Regierung deren Oberhaupt inzwischen der Satan ist stellen. Hit it 29! (2019) (2/10 Punkte) Im Jahr 2089 lebt der durch ein Serum unsterblich gewordene Josh Baker in Rom und kämpft dort gegen das Kleinverbrechen. Hit it 30!!! (2028) (0/10 Punkte) Josh Baker kämpft auf einem fernen Planeten gegen Außerirdische die die Welt zerstören wollen. Am Ende stirbt Baker im stolzen Alter von 208 Jahren im Kampf endgültig, doch seine BotschaFT lebt weiter. Neuer Allianzführer wird John Figg. Sequel ---- Strobel Chronicles (2013) (8,5/10 Punkte) Ein Sequel über die Geschichte von Dr. Strobel. Der Film erhielt sehr positive Kritiken.